


Sex Sent Me to the Hospital Wing

by Drarryismymuse (Hatchersn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Injury, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse
Summary: A secret, a festival, and a quick romp in the woods gone wrong leads to discovery.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163
Collections: Pen15 Challenge 12: A Grain of Truth





	Sex Sent Me to the Hospital Wing

**Author's Note:**

> As always I give a million thanks to my Beta, Brandonstrayne, for her fast turnaround. I can't believe I'm actually making a deadline! First in my life! ;)

Harry walked nonchalantly through the quiet library, making a show of looking at the signs on the end of each aisle as if he was merely browsing for a light read, or perhaps a study aid. In reality, he was headed to a small, hidden nook toward the back of the library that he had long ago discovered but only recently put to use. As he approached the private space, he looked around one more time to ensure no eyes were on him before slipping into a barely perceptible gap. 

It was nearly 7:00 pm on September 23, 1998, and Harry was back at Hogwarts repeating his 7th year. It wasn’t something he had particularly wanted to do but it also wasn’t the worst idea, especially since McGonagall had added a wing to the school during the repairs to house all returning 7th-year students, now named 8th-years. Hogwarts still felt more like home to him than anywhere else and he really liked being in the same dorm as all his friends—both old and new—from each house. 

Harry startled when slim arms slipped around his waist from behind and pulled him close. He couldn’t stop the smile bursting onto his face as he leaned into the firm body. Lips brushed his ear and he shivered as a low voice rumbled out, “We don’t have much time, why did you need to meet? Not that I mind, obviously.” 

His smile grew wider when the same sinful lips wriggled kisses down his neck. Harry tilted his head to allow greater access and arched his back to press his arse harder into the crotch behind him. “I was thinking… maybe we don’t go tonight; we could have some time alone,” he gasped as a hand cupped his cock through his trousers, “Well, more time alone.”

“If I’ve learned anything about Lovegood it’s that she will notice if you are unaccounted for.” 

Harry made a noncommittal sound in his throat before turning around and backing his companion against the wall. “From what I’ve seen, Luna will be more concerned if she doesn’t see  _ you _ .” 

Exquisite grey eyes rolled in mock annoyance. Harry bit his cheek to keep from laughing out loud and leaned in to capture perfect, pink lips with his own; his hands slid down a lean torso and clutched sharp hips before trailing small bites across the razor edge of a jaw.

“Potter.” The tone was equal parts warning and invitation.

Harry nipped the warm neck under his teeth one more time before sighing. “Let’s go then, it’ll be starting any minute.”

~

A large pyramid of sticks and shrubbery was piled in a field near the Forbidden Forest. The surrounding area was decorated with pumpkins of various size, some as large as a table and some just big enough to hold a cut flower or two. Enchanted topiaries dotted the spaces between, each one a tree in miniature, the leaves slowly changing from the lushness of summer to the gold tones of fall before falling softly to the ground, only for the cycle to restart.

There was a beverage cart that provided endless glasses of pumpkin juice and butterbeer, mugs of hot chocolate and mulled wine, and cups of tea. A long banquet table, likely snatched from the Great Hall, boasted platters of roast chicken and turkey, various preparations of sweet potato and other root vegetables, roasted pumpkin seeds, pot roast and meat pies, and a spiced pear treacle made just for this event.

Luna had organized a bonfire for all the 8th-year students, ostensibly to celebrate the Autumn Equinox, but Harry suspected it was more to give them all some time away from the prying eyes of the school to decompress in a safe place. The fire was to be lit at 7:14 pm—the exact moment of sunset—and then the festivities would begin.

Harry hurried down the lawn toward the area designated for the bonfire. He cast a  _ Tempus _ charm and broke into a jog when he saw he only had one minute to get there. Luna had insisted that everyone be at the lighting of the bonfire and he didn’t want to miss it, especially since he wouldn’t even be missing it for a good reason, like fucking someone in the library.  _ Curse his good conscience,  _ he thought.

Harry arrived at the site to see Luna perched on top of a particularly large pumpkin and waving for everyone’s attention. She caught Harry’s gaze as he joined the circle around the pyre and her eyes lit up as she directed a more enthusiastic wave in his direction; Harry’s chest thumped with a wave of fondness and love for Luna.

His eyes continued to scan the circle, looking for a specific someone he longed to be back in the cramped nook of the library with. He briefly frowned when he couldn’t spot who he was looking for before his attention turned back to Luna, who had just begun to speak.

“I’m so very thrilled to see everyone has made it to the celebration tonight. The Autumnal Equinox is a time for the universe to balance—for the dark and light to become equals. It’s a time to look with gratitude on what the past season has brought us. For so long, darkness has been triumphant, and although that was wonderful for Chizpurfles—they have an especial fondness for magic seasoned with gloom, as you know—it’s time for the light to rise again.”

Luna smiled serenely at the people gathered around and with a flick of her wand sent scraps of parchment fluttering toward the crowd. “I want each of you to inscribe a gratitude onto one of these scraps,” Luna grabbed a piece and demonstrated, using her wand to write her gratitude.

Harry scanned the crowd again and smiled when he finally spotted the one person he wanted to see. His eyes locked with deep grey ones across the sticks and he bit his cheek to hide a smile as he looked down and wrote exactly what he was most grateful for.

“Now.  _ Incendio! _ ” Luna lit her parchment on fire and held it aloft, inviting everyone to do the same. The sun had officially set as Luna gave her speech, the air around them turning from amber to magenta to navy. The change made the parchments fill the space surrounding them with a bright warmth that brought goose pimples onto Harry’s flesh. “Together now… into the fire!”

As one, the 8th-years cast their parchment into the pyre, the little flames catching one by one until the entire pile was engulfed in flame. 

“Let the festivities begin!” Luna shouted before jumping down from the pumpkin and heading toward Harry.

“Hello Harry,” Luna leaned in and grasped Harry in a short hug. “I was afraid you wouldn’t make it for the lighting ceremony.”

Harry returned the embrace. “I’m so glad I did, Luna, that was brilliant.”

“Thank you, Harry.” She smiled brightly. “Well, I’m off to the yoga station, I’ll see you around.” With a wave of her fingers, Luna bounded off to an area far from the fire and lined with mats.

Harry swept his gaze through the crowd again and his mouth quirked in a frown when he didn’t see a familiar flash of platinum. “Hey Harry, I brought you some mulled wine.” Harry startled and then chuckled when he turned to see Hermione standing directly next to him. 

“Thanks ‘Mione.” Harry sipped the wine and grimaced as the hot spice burned its way down his oesophagus. “Where’s Ron?” Hermione raised one eyebrow pointedly at Harry. “Oh, right,” Harry chuckled as he looked toward the buffet table and easily spotted Ron piling food onto a plate. 

“I was thinking we could start at the pumpkin carving station first; I’ve got a fantastic idea and I need the perfect pumpkin. Oh, I do wish Ronald would hurry!” Hermione scanned the crowd and bounced impatiently on her toes.

“You could always transfigure any old pumpkin into the perfect one.”

“Yes, but everyone knows that just doesn’t hold up the same.” Hermione rolled her eyes when she glanced at Harry and saw his mouth quirked into a teasing smile. “Fine, how about I transfigure a pumpkin special for you so you can see.”

“Mate, you’ve GOT to check out that table, they have seven different kinds of pudding!” 

Harry grabbed a small meat pie from Ron’s plate and bit into it appreciatively. “We’d better catch up with ‘Mione,” he said, nodding at her retreating form. Ron grunted in agreement and the two set off after her.

~

It had been nearly an hour. Harry had carved a pumpkin (it was, in fact, made harder by the slight changes transfiguration caused, but Harry had definitely not admitted that to Hermione), drained four mugs of mulled wine, and was now sitting near the bonfire attempting to chat with friends. 

“You seem distracted,” Dean snickered. “Any reason why?” He shared a meaningful look with Seamus that did not escape Hermione’s notice and she nodded to herself as if something had been confirmed. 

“What do you want to do next, Harry?” Hermione asked. 

“I don’t know, I thought maybe—” he stopped short. “You know, I think I’d like a moment alone, so I’m going to head to the meditation area. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Harry had already stood and was walking away, heading toward a dark area near the forest’s edge that had been cordoned off for quiet meditation.

~

“I thought you were going to go the whole festival without carving out time for me in your busy social calendar,” Harry murmured.

“Funny, I seem to recall trying to get your attention—to no avail—while you fought with a lumpy pumpkin. I figured it was  _ you _ who got too busy.”

“Hmm,” Harry hummed as he stepped in closer to the other man, “and miss out on making the brave and stoic Draco Malfoy scream in the woods... again? Doubtful.” Harry jumped back, laughing, as Draco swatted at him. “Come on.” Harry glanced around them to ensure there weren’t any prying eyes watching before he ducked into the treeline of the forest and out of sight of the festival revellers.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Draco asked, his eyes comically wide as he attempted to adjust to the much darker lighting underneath the trees.

“Of course it’s safe. We’re barely going in at all, and besides, I’ve got loads of friends in this forest. It really isn’t a scary place if you know what to avoid.” 

Draco bit his bottom lip as he seemed to contemplate the truth in Harry’s words before appearing to come to a conclusion. He flashed a half-smile at Harry and backed him into a nearby tree, his hands running up into Harry’s wild hair seconds before he captured his lips in a searing kiss. 

Harry groaned and gripped Draco by the waist, pulling him closer, their lips sliding together in a hot, moist dance they both had memorized by now—Harry had officially been fucking Draco Malfoy since mMid-July. The first time had been a sorta-kinda-accident, but the dozens of times after that had very much been purposeful.

None of Harry’s friends knew about his relationship with Draco, and as far as he knew, none of Draco’s friends knew about him. After the Battle of Hogwarts, time seemed to have no structure as each day blended into the next. The Death Eater trials had started immediately and without even really meaning to Harry had spoken on behalf of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry recounted how each of them, on separate occasions, had lied directly to Voldemort to save Harry’s life, with no regard to their own peril in doing so. Draco had looked shocked to the core as he listened to Harry tell the story of his death and subsequent resurrection. Narcissa nodded once in agreement when Harry recounted how Draco had bravely—and stupidly—gone against Voldemort in refusing to positively identify him when the Snatchers brought him to the Manor. 

Afterwards, Harry went to the Manor to return Draco’s wand and reluctantly agreed to stay for tea at Narcissa’s insistence. Draco had been so subdued and... normal during that visit. Harry thought for sure he had to be up to something, so it was for that reason, and that reason alone, that he had continued to meet with Draco, hoping to catch him in whatever scheme he was hatching.

Harry never discovered a diabolical scheme, but on one particularly hot day in July while they had tea alone in the back garden (Narcissa was away on family business) they got into an argument over which of them handled a broom better. 

Harry wasn’t sure if it was the heat or the infuriating way Draco seemed so  _ sure _ he was a better rider, likely a combination of both, but their tempers had exploded into a full out row. Harry could no longer recall what exactly Draco had said that had made him so angry he had jumped to his feet, but he definitely recalled the two of them standing mere inches apart while shouting in each other’s face.

Somehow, they both had ended their tirades at the exact same moment and just stood in silence glaring at each other, surrounded in tension so thick it was palpable. In the split second before Draco moved, Harry had sensed it and briefly, so very briefly, thought Draco was about to attack.

In a way, he did… it just happened to be Harry’s mouth that Draco had chosen as his target. Initially, Harry had stood frozen as he tried to process this drastic change in dynamic, but either Draco didn’t notice or he simply didn’t care and he had pulled Harry closer, deepening the kiss and breaching Harry’s mouth.  _ And it was bloody fantastic. _

That encounter had ended with Harry pushing Draco over the edge of the small refreshment table and fucking him senseless. Everything clicked into place for Harry on that day and he felt like he finally understood a very important facet of himself.

Now, they had both returned to Hogwarts for their final year and had taken every opportunity possible to be alone, which was much harder in an enormous castle than one would think. It didn’t help that Hermione sensed his happiness, but without knowing the cause behind it she assumed he had gone mental and spent a great deal of her time ensuring he ate and slept and talked and “processed” as she called it. 

Harry was grateful for her, he really was, but she made it difficult for him to wander off alone. He wanted to tell her about Draco, but he and the other Slytherins were still such a sore spot for so many people. Harry could never fault them for that, but he wanted to stay in his bubble of happiness and bliss with Draco for as long as possible, and right now he had Draco all to himself. 

Harry gripped Draco’s waist and spun him around so that Draco was pushed against the tree before trailing kisses down his neck and randomly pecking parts of his abdomen while Harry slowly sunk to his knees. He unbuttoned Draco’s trousers and licked appreciatively at the bulge straining out towards him. 

Harry pushed Draco’s trousers and pants around his thighs and grasped his cock, looking up into Draco’s eyes as he slowly ran his tongue along the bottom of Draco’s shaft before plunging his entire mouth down the hard length. He revelled in the moan he elicited from Draco and kept his eyes trained on his gorgeous face, watching the play of pleasure.

Harry groaned when Draco opened his eyes and looked back down at Harry, his lip quirking up in satisfaction to wordlessly let Harry know what a good job he was doing. Draco slid his fingers through Harry’s hair and gripped tightly, pumping his hips a few times before trailing his lean fingers around Harry’s taut lips and then, as if an afterthought, he pushed Harry’s glasses back into place from where they had shifted down his nose. 

The gesture was so simple, but it drove Harry wild. Draco didn’t often outwardly show his affection, but it was in small moments like this that Harry could get a true gauge of his feelings. In a burst of affection and desire, Harry spun Draco around and pressed him into the tree, shoving his trousers down a little further and spreading his arse cheeks. 

Draco clawed at the bark of the tree and arched back into Harry’s touch. He shuddered when he felt the cleaning and protection charms wash over him before Harry flattened his tongue and licked a solid path from the bottom to the top of Draco’s crack.

Draco let Harry’s ministrations go on for a little longer before finally cracking. “Potter. Just use the spell.”

Harry stopped his slow tease of Draco’s hole. “What? Why?”

“You know I love this… but I don’t love dirt and I know Pansy will notice if I am gone much longer.” Draco looked back at Harry, who still looked a little miffed at the interruption of his slow opening process, before adding, “Besides, I’m ready NOW.”

Harry grinned and unbuckled his belt before pushing his trousers and pants halfway down his own thighs. He was still on his knees so he tugged Draco down next to him and chuckled appreciatively when Draco immediately dropped to all fours and presented his perfect arse.

“Fuck yeah,” Harry whispered before grasping his wand and casting the lubrication and loosening charm on Draco. He then cast another lubrification charm on his own shaft and pumped it a few times as he lined up behind Draco. “God, you’re perfect.”

Draco turned his upper body and grasped Harry’s cock, directing it into his hole. “I know.” 

Harry took over again and slid into Draco, fully seating himself in one push before stopping to allow them both a moment to adjust. He then started a fairly brutal pace, but one he knew from experience would have Draco unravelling in no time.

Despite the slight chill in the air, sweat beaded Harry’s brow as he concentrated on angling his cock just right so it would roughly brush against Draco’s prostate on every push in. Draco was moaning and softly grunting, but Harry wanted to kick it up a notch and so he leaned across Draco and pressed his lower back into the ground, deepening his arch and penetration. 

“Oh fuck! Yes, fuck yes. Don’t stop, Potter. Don’t—FUCK!”

Harry’s pace stuttered at that last exclamation; it didn’t sound so much like ecstasy as it did pain. Before he could process any further information, Draco had shot up onto his knees, knocking Harry backwards onto his arse, his slicked cock still stiff and throbbing.

“Draco, wha—?” Harry didn’t get another word out before he felt a shock of pain unlike any he had ever felt before on his right arse cheek. “FUCK!” He jumped up from the ground in time to see a large flying insect he had apparently sat on when Draco had bucked him off fly away, but not before Harry could have sworn the thing hissed at him. 

Soon, he couldn’t focus on anything other than the throbbing in his arse as the pain spread. He reached back and felt a welt rapidly forming. He twisted around quickly when he heard Draco cry out again and, to his horror, he saw Draco on his back on the ground clutching his unnaturally swelling cock and shouting obscenities. 

Harry dropped to his knees and crawled over to Draco. “What do I do!? What was that?” Harry lurched forward as another wave of pain swept his body, this time so intense he felt the edges of his vision grow dim. Draco shrieked again and Harry noticed he was more grey than porcelain and was sweating profusely. As another wave of pain swept over him, knocking him fully to the ground, he grasped his wand and sent up a volley of red sparks.

~

Harry blinked rapidly as he tried to figure out where he was, but before his eyes could fully focus he already recognized the smell of the Hospital Wing. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before attempting to sit up—he had been placed on his stomach and he felt a dull throbbing from his arse as he pushed up onto his elbows.

He had apparently been changed into a hospital gown while he was out and he felt acutely conscious of his bare legs and bandaged arse. Thank Merlin his bed had the privacy curtains around it. Suddenly he remembered exactly what he had been doing when he was injured. “Draco!” he shouted, nearly falling out of his bed as he reached for the side table where he assumed his glasses had been laid.

He heard an answering groan that thankfully didn’t sound pained but did sound as mortified as Harry felt. “I’m in the bed next to you, Potter.” Harry shoved his glasses on and picked his wand up from the side table before slashing it through the air, the two curtains between his bed and Draco’s disappearing.

He found Draco lying on his back, partially propped up, with his eyes closed. Harry cringed before asking the dreaded question. “What happened?”

Draco sighed dramatically. “You’ll hear the entire story tomorrow, I’m sure. I can only imagine it’s made it around the entire school by now.”

“Wh-what do you mean? Do people know… about us?”

Draco slanted a sardonic look at Harry. “We were discovered in the forest unconscious, with our trousers down, stung in very incriminating places. Of course people know about us. I’d just managed to convince Pansy to leave—and take Hermione with her—right before you woke up, so you’re welcome for that.”

“What in the bloody hell stung us so badly we  _ passed out? _ ” Harry asked

“A Vampyr Mosp, apparently.”

Harry sighed heavily, “And what is that? I’ve never heard of it, but it must be that big flying thing that hissed at me.”

“It’s a moth/wasp hybrid with an incredibly painful sting, as we can attest first hand. It’s not fatal, but Madam Pomfrey did say you may have a higher susceptibility to their venom. You’ve been out for hours longer than me.”

“Hours?”

“Yes, Potter.  _ Hours _ . Hours that I had to endure Pansy’s snickering and Hermione’s worried glances.”

Harry hummed softly. “You were stung on the dick.”

Draco glared at Harry. “Yes.”

“And I was stung on the arse.”

“You’ve really got a handle on the situation, I see.”

Harry started snickering, which turned to full out laughter as Draco continued to glare at him.

“I am failing to see the humour. Maybe if  _ you’d  _ been the one stuck with explaining why we were in the woods with our trousers down to everyone you wouldn’t either.” Draco crossed his arms and pointedly looked away from Harry.

Harry gasped as he tried to get his laughter under control. “Come on D, you’ve got to see the humour. You were stung on the  _ DICK  _ and I was stung on the  _ ARSE!  _ It literally doesn’t get any funnier than that.”

Draco bit his lip and Harry could tell he was trying to suppress a bubble of laughter. “Besides, think how much more time we can spend together now that everyone knows. Though, I’m not planning to give up our time in the library nook.” Harry winked at Draco.

“I could’ve done without half the school seeing my dick blown up to the size of a giant squid tentacle.”

“Hey, they saw my arse blown up to that size too.” 

“Hm, yeah, that also concerns me—now everyone will want to tap that sweet arse and I’ll have to fight them all off.” Draco drew his nose haughtily into the air. “Not that I’m not up to the task, mind you.”

Harry laughed appreciatively. “I’m sure I’ll have more of a time battling off size queens,” Harry paused, “speaking of… do you think there’s a non-painful way to get you that big again?”

Harry cackled as Draco’s pillow came hurtling at his face, followed by a potion bottle, and then a small vase. “Truce! Truce!” Harry shrieked. 

Draco harrumphed and crossed his arms again. Harry was silent for a moment as he continued to get himself under control before asking, “So when do we get out of here?”

“Madam Pomfrey will check us again in the morning and if the swelling has gone down enough we can leave.”

“What a pity.” Draco raised an eyebrow in question and Harry continued, “We have a whole night alone and we’re out of commission.”

Draco looked contemplative for a moment. “Technically, my arse is fine… as is your cock…”

Harry grinned broadly. “Fuck yeah.”


End file.
